Resident Evil 4: SIMCA
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: What if Luis hadn’t have died and someone saved him? When Luis is rescued, he's later told that he's now property of the evil S.I.M.C.A Organization. Two years of slavery later and on a mission Luis bumpes into somone unexpected...LeonxLuis Chapter 1 up


Okay I'm sure you've all seen the Luis-comes-back-to-life-and-he-and-Leon-reunite-have-hot-sex-and-live-happily-ever-after scenario. Well guess what its not gonna happen in my story. As much as I love LuisxLeon I can't see either of them going all mushy for each other in a girly way, it's just wrong. So this is my rendition of what would happen. This is (Surprisingly) my very first Resident Evil story, I won't say be gentle because, when you've been writing Yaoi fics like these for 6-7 years you don't do gentle. So please, just be honest instead and enjoy.

Jade xx

-------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Resident Evil! If I did Luis would be alive and it would have been Ada that died, and Leon would have the hots for Luis, not Ada or Ashley.

-------------------------

Summery: What if Luis hadn't have died? What if someone saved him from the brink of death and helped him escape? When Luis is healed and rescued by a mysterious girl, he's then taken to a secret location and is told he is now property of the S.I.M.C.A Organization, and evil crime faction that have five area's they specialise in: **S**muggling, **I**nterrogation, **M**ercenaries, **C**orruption and **A**ssassination.

Now forced to serve S.I.M.C.A, Luis does a variety of missions for his new masters and begins on a path of anger and self loathing, that is, until two years after the Las Plagas incident he goes on a mission and runs into the most unlikely of people…

----------------------------

Chapter One- Muerte

----------------------------

It was very clear to Luis Sera that he was dying, this did not shock him or surprise him, no, that had already passed when Saddler stabbed him trough the back with a tentacle, he'd been surprised then, but not now, now he just felt tired and cold. For the most part he felt glad he was passing away, he was tired of trying to fight against thousands of Granados, tired of trying to make up for what he did; even though he didn't intend to infect the villagers with the Las Plagas, he was just as guilty as Saddler who infected the village by injecting the parasites into them.

It was he that had done research on the Las plagas, and he who had made live samples naively without really knowing what was going on until it was too late, and when he did find out Saddler already knew what his plans were; he had planned to destroy the laboratories and all samples of the Las plagas. But Saddlers henchmen had captured him and locked him in the wardrobe before he could do anything. Though it surprised Luis that they had merely tied him up, the Spaniard had figured they'd kill him on the spot for sure.

And then after hours of standing in that wardrobe his saviour came; the man he knew now as Leon Scott Kennedy, bodyguard of the American Presidents family. "Hang on Luis I'm gonna get you out of here!" Luis smiled faintly to himself as he listened to Leon's voice; His vision was leaving him and so was the pain so all he could do now was listen; the dirty blonde's voice was shaking a little in obvious panic but at the same time Luis knew Leon was trying to be reassuring, and he could faintly feel the dirty blonde's hands applying pressure to the gaping wound and gasped in pain, and gathering the last of his strength he weakly pushed Leon away "Don't, I-It's too late f-for that amigo(1)" the dark haired Spaniard croaked smiling weakly, and through he blurry darkness he could see the other's face, it kept blurring and becoming in and out of focus, but he saw that Leon understood him, but there was a deep pained sadness on the others face and that look alone made the dark haired Spaniard feel guilty about wanting to die; He'd grown fond of Leon and Ashley in the short time that he'd known them and he'd be sure they would miss him as he would miss them.

Weakly he held up the bottle of pills that he had managed to hold onto and offered them to Leon. "Here take t-these it'll suppress the parasites growth for a while, m-make sure the girl takes some too" the dirty blonde nodded and took the pills and slipping then into a ouch on his belt, his face hardening in determination, but the sad look continued to linger in his eyes "Luis…I-" Leon began but the dying man just shook his head, stopping him from saying what ever he was about to say "Don't t-there's no time, The sample, S-saddler took it…you h-have to get it back…e-expose to the world w-what's really going on L-Leon…" He saw the dirty blonde bodyguard nod to him before his vision turned black, he reached out and gave Leon's free hand on last squeeze before the dark haired Spaniard's hand fell limp _'Goodbye Vida(1), hello Muerte(2)'_ Luis thought as he sank deeper and deeper into the darkness, and the last thing he ever heard before he died, was the sound of Leon Kennedy screaming his name.

-------------------

Amigo- Means 'Friend' or 'Buddy' In Spanish

Vida- Means 'Life' in Spanish

Muerte- Means 'Death' in Spanish

Hee hee! Yup this is just the teaser chapter! I know! I know I'm evil but I can't help it! I just wanted to see how people would take the first chapter so please do give me you're comments! And no worries, the second chapter will be a hell of a lot longer than this one.

Just so you know, I've done shit loads of research for that translation of Spanish and Japanese words The Spanish is for Sera obviously, and the Japanese? Well I'll get to that in the next chapter! Anyway I hope all my translations are correct if not please tell me and I'll try to change it!

I know there's no Yaoi in this story yet, just bear with me, the whole LeonxLuis romance bit's going to come on slowly but surely, trust me when it comes you'll enjoy it! XD The next chapter will come out VERY soon probably in a couple of weeks though reviews always help me type faster XD until next time peeps!

Jade xx


End file.
